Shadow of the Night
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: Sequel to 'Darkness of the Night' Five years have passed since Glinda and Elphaba took down the Wizard then Glinda has taken over as Ruler of Oz. She has ushered in an era of peace and prosperity but some one is lurking in the shadows to bring it down by bringing down the foundation of Glinda and Elphaba's relationship. A deep secret will be brought to the light and shake things up
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Welcome to the sequel of 'Darkness of the Night' and it is called 'Shadow of the Night'. I know its real original title (hear the sarcasm in that one) here but it's to show that this story is not going to be all happiness and sugar. There will be drama in this story for sure. You will have to read the story to see what drama I'm talking about. So this story is set five years from 'Darkness of the Night'. Glinda has been ruling Oz fairly well so far with Elphaba by her side. It has been a quiet five years but that is about to change. How? Why? That will be slowly revealed throughout this story. Fiyero doesn't have a significant other just yet but he will. He will be in the story as will Ares, Rain, and Nessa. Nessa you will be seeing around a lot more as she is going to play a part in the drama. Ok, well here is the first official chapter of "Shadow of the Night". It's a nice fluffy chapter. I wanted to give it to you before it kind of gets bumpy from here. Enough of my yapping. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Elphaba is breathing softly through her nose as she is sleeping comfortably in a queen size bed. She shifts slightly in her sleep with one of her hands sliding under the cool blanket. She is recuperating from the wonderful night she had spent with her wife, Glinda.

"Elphaba."

The green woman squeezes her eyes tightly at the annoying voice calling out to her. She doesn't want to wake up just yet. It felt like she has just fallen asleep five minutes ago. There is a soft poke to her stomach.

"Elphaba, wake up."

Elphaba gives a soft groan before she swats the offending appendage away from her blindly. Whoever it is better stop bothering her or they will be in for a rude awakening if they keep it up.

"Leave me alone." She mumbles sleepily before she quickly rolls to the other of the side of the bed with her back to whoever is trying to wake her up. When she does this, there is a slight huff and the bed dips as the person there gets on the bed. It's time for drastic measures here.

"Glinda gave me permission to do whatever it takes to wake you up."

A hot breath hits the side of her face in an instant. Her eyes snap open mere seconds later when a long, warm, very wet tongue starts to lick her face. Ugh, what the hell?! This is a horrible way to get woken up by.

"Ugh! Stop…stop!" The raven haired beauty starts to squirm away from the assaulting licks but they just follow her every movement. They won't stop until Elphaba ass is officially out of bed and no way for her to sneak back in to sleep some more.

"I'm up." Elphaba says next as she sits up while pushing on black fur to get them off of her. Rain starts to giggle but it gets caught in her throat when she realizes that Elphaba isn't wearing any clothes. This is a sight she will never unseen. The Wolf puts a paw over her eyes to hide the bare green flesh from her sight.

"By Oz, put some clothes!" Rain exclaims. Elphaba rolls her eyes while wiping the spit off her face as best as she can. That's what Rain gets for coming into hers and Glinda's room unannounced. Really, there isn't a day that the two of them don't end up naked in the bed. It didn't always ended with them having sex sometimes they just enjoyed feeling each other's warm body against each other.

"That's the risk you take coming in here before knocking on the door." The raven haired beauty replies with a smirk before she leans over and grabs the blue sheet. She wraps it around her naked body so Rain can finally stop acting all shy and embarrassed. Rain hears the rustling of the sheets and assumes Elphaba is finally coving herself up so she moves her paw slightly to see if it is true. Much to her relief most of the green flesh is covered up by the powered blue cover sheet. So the Wolf puts her paw back down on the bed while blinking her eyes slightly so they can readjust back to the light. The green woman runs her fingers through her messy raven locks to look semi presentable to the Wolf.

"Mmm…why did you wake me up?" Elphaba asks with a yawn. It still feels like she just put her head down to sleep when she got the rude awakening. Rain shakes her head with a soft chuckle. It seems in the past five years her memory has gotten spotty. She pushes out one of her claws to uses it like a toothpick for her teeth. Fiyero made a wonderful breakfast not too long ago that Elphaba missed because she had been sleeping at the time. The Wolf is going to clean her teeth of the food and just let whatever Elphaba needs to remember slowly reveal itself over time. It's just much more fun this way instead of just telling her. Rain looks at her claw with a soft hmm as she is waiting for it to happen. Her ears twitch when she hears a smack to the forward followed by a curse from the green skinned woman. There it is. That didn't take too long.

"Glinda is going to kill me." Elphaba says as she bounces out of the bed while letting the sheet fall to the ground. There is no time to be modest when she needs to get washed and dressed as fast as possible. Rain jumps off the bed with a giggle. Glinda will be very mildly annoyed that Elphaba would be cutting it close for their lunch date. The feeling will go away once she sees her wife enter the room. In the past five years their love has grown even more. It has helped Glinda whenever she went through periods of doubt that she is running Oz in the right direction. The raven haired beauty would always be right by her side giving her words of encouragement or take her outside the palace to show her how much the people adore her. It always puts the good witch at ease.

"Glinda in her usual place?" Elphaba asks loudly from her place in the bathroom. Rain looks towards the doorway of the bathroom with a swish of the tail.

"Of course."  
The Wolf picks up the fallen sheet off the floor and puts it back on the messy bed. She has a thoughtful look on her face. Rain is thinking about Ares and her heart beats faster for the Tiger. He has been the sweetest, kindest, thoughtful, loving, protective Animal she has ever met. She is proud to be his mate for the past five years. He asked her to be his mate mere days after the Wizard has been taken to the Southstairs. He said that if she died again and didn't tell her how he felts about her, he would never forgive himself. She didn't hesitate to say yes for she felt the same way about him.

"Thinking of Ares again?"

Rain gives a slight jump of surprise when Elphaba's voice comes out of the blue. She gives a nervous chuckle before looking up to the amused woman, who is finally clothed.

"Is it that obvious?" She questions with slight embarrassment in her voice. Elphaba smirks as she reaches down and rubs the black fur with affection. She always recognizes that face because people always say that she has a dreamy like expression on her face whenever she thinks about Glinda.

"Just a bit but nothing to be ashamed of." The green woman replies with a smile next. Rain's eyes smile back at this statement. Elphaba is right. There is nothing she should be embarrassed about just because she is thinking about her mate. The Wolf then shakes her head slightly. They need to get back on track now. Glinda is waiting for Elphaba to show up.

"You need to go. Glinda is probably starting to wonder where you are." The Wolf says before she walks to the bedroom door with Elphaba right by her side. Time to see her lovely wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glinda peers over the rim of her glasses while she reads the reports of what is going on in the provinces of Oz to see if they need any help with any issues they have in their area. The first year of her taking on the position of ruling Oz had been bumpy. There were still people who were still loyal to Oscar. That all changed when the good witch put down a rebellion without any blood being spilled and she spared the people who tried to incite it. It showed the people she is a compassionate ruler gifted with a silver tongue and a willingness to listen to the voice of the people. It's something Oscar never did. Glinda had gotten through the burden of being the leader with the help of her friends and the support of Elphaba along with her love. It's nice at the end of the night to slip into Elphaba's body and all of the weight washes away.

"You look sexy with your glasses on. You should wear them all the time."

A smile breaks out on the blonde's face at hearing the husky voice of her wife. It's about time Elphaba got here. Her stomach is about to eat itself for she is so hungry. The good witch looks up while pushing the glasses back up to the bride of her nose.

"Well, too bad for you. I don't wear my reading glasses all day and I'm punishing you for nearly being late for our lunch date." Glinda replies as she puts down the letter. Elphaba juts out her bottom lip in a pout that she won't see her wife in those sexy glasses all day. She pouts even more as she watches the glasses being pulled off her wife's face and being set down on the desk. It's not fair to say the least. The pout starts to melt away into a smile when the good witch moves out from the desk and slowly makes her way towards her.

"Maybe if you're on time for our next lunch date I will wear them." Glinda responds as she stops mere inches from her green skinned wife. The brown eyes sparkle at the thought of the blonde in those glasses. They then darken when another thought passes through her mind. She is thinking how else Glinda could wear those glasses. A shiver goes down the good witch's spine when she sees that sexual hungry look appear on Elphaba's face. If her wife had it her way they would be getting a very late lunch. She breathes in deeply when she feels fingers grace her hips and use it to pull her closer to the skinny body. She is so close that she can smell Elphaba signature scent of cloves. The blonde's eyes flutter close when warm lips hit her neck with soft kisses. Food is suddenly in the back of her mind now. She bites her bottom lip as her hands reach around and grab the back of the raven haired beauty's shift tightly when there is a nip at her sensitive spot.

"Mmmm….Elphie." Glinda murmurs with her voice going down an octave. It looks like they aren't going anywhere for the time being. Elphaba removes herself from the blonde's neck to place a deep kiss on the pink lips. Glinda eagerly starts kissing back not realizing that Elphaba has been nudging her back until she gives a squeal of surprise when her back hits the back of her desk. The blonde breaks the kiss and looks at the situation the two of them are in. She looks up with a soft smile as she brings her hands around then up to cup the green woman's face. Oh how much she loves her wife words can't describe it.

"I love you, Elphie." Glinda whispers as she uses her thumbs to affectionately caress the green skin. Brown eyes soften at hearing this. She will never tire hearing those three words. The raven haired beauty will love this woman till the day she takes her last breath.

"I love you too, Glin." Elphaba replies back before she leans down to plant a loving kiss on her wife. The two women slow down their movements so they can really enjoy themselves in this moment. The last thought Glinda has is that she hoped Elphaba locked the door.

**And there is first chapter for you all. Nice and fluffy with a hint of sexual undertone in this chapter. Haha! I hope you liked it because this is going to be the only pure fluffy chapter for quite some time. Next chapter is going to be a good one. It is going to be a Nessa and Glinda heavy chapter. I won't say much about it because I don't want to reveal what is going to happen. You will have to wait until next Sunday for the next update. I will do weekly updates again until I write so far ahead that it will go back down to three day updates. Until next Sunday!**

**DWK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 2 of 'Shadow of the Night'. This chapter will be revolving around Nessa and Glinda. For half of the chapter it will be a flashback set about four years after Elphaba left. That's all I will say about the flashback cause you need to read it to see what is going to happen. Then it will go back to present time with present Glinda and Nessa. So I will keep this authors note short cause I really am excited for you all to read this chapter. I hope you all will enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it out. So read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

_There is soft clicking echoing in Glinda's bedroom with crystal blue eyes are watching whoever is walking with a careful eye and a hint of tears in them. The blonde can't believe that it actually worked. She had hidden doubts that the spell she cast would blow up in her face, literally. The words of encouragement from the person is what made it work, thank Oz. Ruby red shoes step into the light shining into the room and they sparkle like fresh dew drops in the morning light. Nessarose is laughing is disbelief as she pulls up her dress to see the shoes better. Her wheelchair sits empty behind her in the darkness. She can't believe that it actually worked but in her hear she knew the good witch could do it. Glinda just needed a confidence booster. The dark haired woman has watched her struggle with her natural talent of magic because the blonde has been plagued by doubt. The only time Nessarose has seen her believe in herself is when Elphaba would be gave her the words of encouragement. It turned Glinda into a whole new person and she would do the spell in one try with no flaws or explosions. So Nessa took a page out of her sister's book to which she told the blonde she believed in her and that she can enchant her silver shoes so she could walk. _

"_I knew you could do it." The dark haired woman finally speaks up with pride in her voice while she continues to stare at her new shoes. She likes how bright it shines when the light hits the red rubies. She likes these shoes more than when they were just a silver color. A pang of sadness hits her heart at the thought of Elphaba missing out on this momentous occasion. She would have been beyond ecstatic to see her walking and that Glinda is the one who did the enchantment perfectly._

"_Elphaba would be proud of what you did." Nessa continues to speak before she turns her gaze back onto Glinda. She instantly regrets saying the green woman's name out loud. The good witch could not mask the heart break etched on her face along with tears rolling down her face. It's been four years since Glinda came back to Shiz with Elphaba not by her side. The hurt and devastation of losing her has not left either one of them since that day. Nessarose always had a suspicion that something was going on between the two of them but never asked nor pried. All that mattered to her was that Elphaba was happy and it was the only time she seen her sister smile whenever she was around Glinda. The two never saw eye to eye on many things growing up and had their share of arguments but she ever wanted to see was Elphaba happy. Glinda did that._

"_I'm sorry. I should have said her name." Nessa apologizes as she walks towards the good witch with a wobble. She still is getting use to walking. Glinda sniffles slightly before wiping away the tears that have fallen. She knows that the dark haired woman meant well with it. She should be over Elphaba by now but nothing can fill the hole the raven haired beauty left. Being the persona of Glinda the Good can only go so far especially when she hears people calling her former lover evil or a wicked witch. It does help with Nessarose stopping by ever week or so. They have leaned on each other through Shiz and the years after when Elphaba abandoned them both._

"_You meant well, Nessa." Glinda replies with her voice wavering ever so slightly. She didn't mean to ruin this moment by crying just because she heard her name. She needs better control over her emotions around people. When Nessa gets close to the dejected looking blond does she bend her knees with a creak. It feels weird to be bending with all her weight on her legs. They shake slightly for they still aren't use to moving._

"_It's ok. It may surprise you but I miss her too." She says softly as she reaches up and gently wipes away any residue of water on Glinda's face she opens her mouth to say that she knows but her voice is lost when her eyes make contact with the ever changing hazel eyes. It's completely foreign to see something else then those soulful, brown ones staring at her. It doesn't seem right but yet it does at the same time._

"_I know. She didn't say it often Nessa but she did love and care for you." Glinda finds her voice again with a soft smile grown on her face. She sees those beautiful eyes shimmer slightly but Nessa manages to keep her tears down. Lucky her. The blonde exhales bit when the dark haired woman wobbles and starts to pitch backwards when her legs give out on her._

"_Whoa!" She says as she reaches forward and grabs the shoulder area to pull the young woman forward until their faces are very close. So close that Glinda could smell the lavender and vanilla Nessa is wearing. The two woman are breathing slightly heavily as they are getting over their shock of what just happened._

"_Thanks." The young woman says as she looks to Glinda with a crooked smile. That kind of startled her when she just started to go down. She though that she would be good but she clearly needs to work on her balance and leg strength so that doesn't happen again. Her eyes widen greatly when warm lips suddenly are being pressed on her own. She can't believe that Glinda is kissing her and she is too stunned to really do anything at the moment. Nessa hears a horrified gasp come from the good witch then the kiss stops. A part of her is disappointed to say the least._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Glinda apologizes profusely before she gets off the bed before she starts to walk away to get out of this situation. She doesn't know what came over her. She was thinking about Elphaba and how much she missed her but then thinks about how it goes away whenever Nessa is around because she understands how she feels, for the most part. The next thing she knows she is kissing the dark haired woman. _

"_Wait." Nessa says before she snatches one of the good witch's hands as she walks by her. Glinda is breathing heavily with a hard swallow. She just wants to get out of this situation now. This can't work. She looks down when she feels the dark haired woman stand up then slowly stand up. Glinda feels Nessa gently turn her around so they can be face to face but she doesn't make eye contact with her. This is the exact same situation she did with Elphaba but the raven haired beauty wasn't as quick to the draw as her sister. It took her nearly two weeks to finally kiss her back._

"_Look at me, Glin." Nessa requests softly. There is a hesitation for a brief second before crystal blue eyes make an appearance. The dark haired woman gives a soft smile. That's much better. Nessa has an inkling of what is going on and well, she isn't going to stop this. They both need this. They both need the comfort and love._

"_We're going to be ok. We have each." The dark haired woman whispers before she bends her head down slightly to capture the waiting pink lips._

"And Fiyero is having a baby with Rain."  
At hearing this ridiculous statement does Nessa pull herself out of her memory. She gives a confused look towards Glinda.

"What?"

The good witch gives a giggle while shaking her head. The two of them have been discussing politics in Munchkinland, as they do every couple of months to make sure everything is going smoothly. After about an hour of good debating did she realize that Nessa has spaced out on her. So she has been randomly saying crazy things to get her attention. It looks like it finally worked.

"About time."

The dark haired woman blushes greatly as she scratches the back of her head. She hoped she didn't space out for too long. She didn't know what brought up that memory. Maybe because whenever the two of them were alone it would lead to something physical. Though it ended years ago Nessa still likes to think about from time to time for what she and Glinda had for years helped her so much plus she gained the invaluable closeness she has with Glinda. It's not like how Elphaba's and Glinda's relationship is but it's something nobody could break.

"Where did you go?" The good witch questions as she leans back in her chair while crossing her legs. She is curious to what the answer will be. Nessa blushes some more while she adjusts herself in her seat. She is pretty sure that the blonde could guess by the way she is acting but must be enjoying watching her squirm under her gaze.

"The day you enchanted my silver shoes."

The dark haired woman doesn't need to say much else for Glinda would know what she is talking about. The recognition is prominent in the blue eyes with a hint of a blush appearing on the pal cheeks.

"Oh." Is all she says. Nessa leans forward slightly with her elbows resting on her things and she folds her hands together. She wants to ask the burning questions that always been on her mind for years after they ended it.

"Do you ever regret what we did and how long it lasted?" Nessa asks with curiosity. A blonde eyebrow rises slightly as Glinda looks at her with an 'are you serious' look on her face. She shakes her head no. Hell, she is the one who initiated it. She should be asking her that question.

"Never. You don't realize how much it helped me." The good with replies honestly. If Nessa hadn't been there and they didn't do what they did she would have crumbled from the abandonment she felt from Elphaba leaving. That's how they both go through it. The two women took comfort in each other to fill the space that the green woman left in their hearts. When it ran its course the two came out stronger than before with a bond that maybe Elphaba wouldn't understand. Hazel eyes soften at hearing this. She is glad she isn't the only one who feels that way.

"I'm glad. I feel the same way." The dark haired woman pauses slightly as she thinks about if Elphaba knows what they've done.

"Does Elphaba know?"  
The good witch's lips twitch at the question with her blue eyes betraying what she is thinking. Nessa doesn't need to hear it when she can see it written all over Glinda's face but she would like to hear what Glinda has to say, out of curiosity.

"No, she doesn't. If she did she would not have us along in the room ever again. She can be very jealous and overprotective." She answers as she stands up from her chair to stretch her legs. She has been sitting for hour and her stomach is telling her it's time to eat. She and Nessa can talk more while they get something to ear. The dark haired woman blinks her eyes at hearing that Elphaba has a jealous bone in her body.

"She can get jealous?" Nessa questions with surprise in her voice. She takes the outstretched hand of Glinda, with her help, and stands up. The blonde gives a soft chuckle with a nod of the head. Poor Boq was at the end of Elphaba's wrath for at least a month when he gave Glinda an unexpected kiss for setting him up with one of her friends he has been crushing on.

"Very much so. Now how about lunch?" The blonde changes the subject for she doesn't want Nessa to start being paranoid around her own sister. Nessa got the message of what Glinda is trying to do and is not going to ask any more about Elphaba's jealousy issues.

"Sounds good to me." The dark haired woman replies with a smile while she reaches up and affectionately tucks some of the golden locks behind her ears. Glinda's eyes sparkle slightly with a giggle at this gesture. The air freezes up when there is a clearing of the throat coming from behind them. Glinda inhales a bit before turning around to see Elphaba in the door way. The green woman has her arms crossed tightly against her chest with her face hiding all types of emotions. Fear runs through both women's veins. How much did she hear? Nessa takes a couple steps away from the good witch just to ease the tension in the room.

"Elphie, Nessa and I were just about to go and get something to eat. Would you care to join us?" Glinda asks before she head towards her wife to sooth whatever is brewing in the green woman's mind. Elphaba wraps an arm around the lithe waist when the good witch gets close enough and bends her head down to place a soft kiss on the pink lips. Nessa swallows a bit when the soulful, brown eyes never stop staring at her. She can see the jealousy Glinda is talking about and frankly she is now a bit scared of her sister.

"I'd love to." Elphaba answers softly with her eyes finally leaving the dark haired woman to look at her wife. Glinda leans up and kisses her again. Nessa knows she did it to send reassurance to the raven haired beauty that she is the only one she loves. The broad shoulders slump down as her mind is put to ease after the second kiss.

'Thank Oz' Nessa thinks to herself. If Elphaba didn't untense it would have been a very long supper with daggers being thrown at her when Glinda isn't looking.

"Let's go then. I'm starving." The blonde says as she pats her wife on the shoulder. The green woman smiles and nods her head. She looks to her sister then silently gestures her to come along. The two lover walk out with Elphaba's arm never leaving Glinda's waist. Nessa brings up the rear while breathing a silent sigh of relief while closing the door behind her. That's too close for comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dark figure watches the entire scene from a new crystal ball with an evil smile. Everything is starting to fall into place. Now it's time to enact phase two of the plan.

"Just wait. Soon everything will begin to crumble around you." They say as the light to crystal ball dims plunging the room back into darkness.

Soon. Very soon.

**So, Glinda and Nessa did have a relationship that last for quite some time before they ended it. I wonder how much Elphaba overheard the conversation between Glinda and Nessa as well. What is the dark figure going to do now to start phase two of their devilish plan? Well…you are going to have to wait next Sunday to find out what is going to happen in chapter 3. Cue evil laughter. Until then!**

**DWK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 3 of 'Shadow of the Night'. This is a little filler chapter it begins with Elphaba and Fiyero with Elphaba inquiring to the Winkie prince on what has happened in the palace while she was working for the Animal Resistance. It then bounces over to Glinda and Elphaba. I found a beta who will be looking at chapter 4 and beyond. Anyways, read and enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

Fiyero is bent over a desk with his hands resting on the wooden top; his eyes are focusing on the writing before him. Tidus has written to him to see if he could head the patrols tonight for he has come down with a bad case of the flu. In the past five years Fiyero became his second in command. He was the best choice as he led the Gale Force for years before he quit when he found Elphaba in the streets of the Emerald City and didn't want people to get suspicious on where he was going all the time. Tidus seems to really appreciate his knowledge and has readily accepted Animals into the Gale Force when Glinda finally lifted the band on the Animals. The two men have developed a solid friendship.

"Hmmm…where to put people." He mumbles to himself as he is trying to put people and Animals into their patrol routes. He always hated doing this part of the job. Someone would always complain on which area they would always be in.

"Do you think Nessa and Glinda had a relationship at some point?"

Fiyero slowly looks up from the roster to look at Elphaba with a highly confused look. That was just out of the blue and not what they were talking about at this time.

"Uh...what was that?" He questions just to make sure he heard right. Elphaba is leaning up against a window sill with her arms folded against her chest. Glinda has been called away to a meeting so the green woman went to find Fiyero so she could have some company. She gets bored and lonely real quick when Glinda isn't around. The Winkie prince hasn't helped as he has been busy with his own job. So her mind has drifted back towards Nessa and Glinda. She can't shake this feeling that something happened between them but she has never gotten up the nerve to bring it up in a conversation. She didn't want to feel foolish if Glinda tells her nothing happened between her sister and herself. The raven haired beauty doesn't want the good witch to think she is jealous or betrayed that Nessa would do that. Her sister never indicated that she showed interest in the fairer sex.

"Do you think Nessa and Glinda were in a relationship at some point?" Elphaba asks again as she peels her eyes away from the window to look at the slightly confused Fiyero. He lived at the palace for almost as long as Glinda did so he must have knowledge on the years she missed out on.

"And you're asking me this why?" Fiyero shoots back as he walks out from his desk. This is most unexpected and not something the two of them would talk about. This seems more of something she needs to talk to her wife about not him.

"I well…you lived here too. You must have seen something plus I don't know how Glinda would take it. I don't want to seem jealous." Elphaba answers while scratching the back of her head. The green woman knows she shouldn't feel this way because she and the blonde weren't in a relationship at the time but she is afraid that there are still lingering feelings that Glinda and Nessa have for each other. The Winkie prince bites his bottom lip as he tries to think of something to soothe those negative thoughts Elphaba is having though he doesn't know if he is the person who can do it properly.

"It's true I did but I wasn't exactly her confidant. Our interactions were limited at best. When we did talk she didn't talk about Nessa like how she would talk about you." Fiyero responds as he sits on the edge of his desk with his hands resting on his lap. Whenever he did see the two women together he didn't see anything that would show that something is going on between them. They didn't hold hands, kiss or have that starry eye look when they talked about each other. Elphaba looks a tiny bit reassured after hearing what he had to say but who know how long that will last. The next time she sees the good witch and Nessa interact?  
"Fabala."

Her nose twitches slightly at hearing her nickname. This is where he is going to try and give her a pep talk or get her to talk to Glinda about what is going on through her mind. The Winkie prince gives a sigh as he gets off the desk and slowly walks towards his fidgety friend.

"Now the only way you are going to get past this is to talk to your wife. She can give you the answers." Fiyero says as he stops in front of the green woman and puts a comforting touch on her shoulder. Elphaba gives a soft groan before leaning her head back. Why does he have to be so good?

"I hate it when you're right." The green woman shoots back as she looks at him with a slight annoyance. The Winkie prince winks at her and gives her a squeeze before letting her go. Somebody has to point her in the right direction when it comes to her relationship with Glinda.

"It tickles me when you say that." He says with much amusement in his voice. Elphaba gives him a good nature scowl at hearing this. She is not one to admit if somebody is right and she is doing it wrong. The two friends start to laugh when the door opens and Ares bounces in with his tail high in the air. He is wearing his own custom made Gale Force uniform. He joined not soon after Fiyero was offered the second in command position. The Tiger said he wants to be just like his adopted dad. Ares was one of the very first Animals to be accepted into the Gale Force, much to the pride of Fiyero.

"Dad, is the patrol list done? I want to see where I am tonight." He says as he goes over to the desk to see if Fiyero finished doing the patrol list. The Winkie prince gives Elphaba the look that tells her she needs to talk with Glinda before he turns his attention to his adoptive son.

'Easier said than done' the green woman thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glinda's whole body has a sheen of sweat all over it with her chest heaving greatly while Elphaba finally gets off of her and settles down in the spot right next to her in their bed. To say that was intense is an understatement. She is pretty sure that her entire body will still be tingling in pleasure tomorrow. She could tell there is something different about this time in bed like Elphaba is trying to prove something to her.

"Wow…Elphie…that was amazing." The good witch responds breathlessly while removing some of her sweaty locks off of her face. The raven haired beauty has a subtle smug look grazing her face. There is no way now would Glinda go looking anywhere else for this.

"I try." She says as she looks to her wife with a smirk. The corner of Glinda's eye twitches ever so slightly. She can tell that something is going through Elphaba's mind not that she is complaining about what transpired but Elphaba only gets this way if something is bothering her. The blonde turns towards her wife before snuggling up into the crook of the equally sweaty, green body. Her head rests on the very warm chest with her eyes moving back and forth in thought. Has the green woman figure out what transpired between her and Nessa? She inhales deeply when she feels a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her even closer than before. Is she jealous?

"Elphie, is something bothering you." Glinda questions as she uses a finger to lightly trace her wife's collarbone. Elphaba desperately wants to bring up what she and Fiyero had talked about earlier this day but she didn't want to ruin this moment because of her paranoia. Nothing could have happened and the two of them could end up getting into an argument. She looks down at her expecting wife with a soft smile while affectionately rubbing Glinda's hip. She will just to have to try and ignore that nagging voice in the back of her head.

"No, why?"

Pink lips twists in thought as the good witch debates on what to say next. She really doesn't want to ruin this mood. If Elphaba says there isn't anything bothering her then she will take her word for it, for now.

"Nothing." She replies before she leans up and lovingly kisses her wife, also to give her reassurance that she is the only one she loves. Elphaba senses this in the kiss and breathes an internal sigh of relief. It's just something nice to feel now and again.

"How about tomorrow we go out for a lunch date? I'll clear my books and just have an 'us' day." Glinda says after she breaks the kiss. The raven haired beauty blinks her eyes at hearing this. It sounds like a wonderful idea since they haven't had a day to themselves because Glinda is so busy ruling Oz. One thought pops into her head that stops her from giving her reply.

"You're weekly meeting with Nessa is tomorrow." Elphaba replies while trying to keep her voice even. Glinda gets up until her head is hovering over her wife's then she places her arm across the green chest.

"She will understand. Maybe I can get her to go to lunch with Fiyero." The blonde responds with a slight giggle. She knows that Nessa thinks Fiyero is handsome and she always wanted to play matchmaker. This will be the perfect time to do it while she spends time with the green woman.

"You think she will do that?" Elphaba questions while moving her head to the side in though. She moves her hand up until it rests on the hand that is on her green shoulder. She uses the pad of her thumb to stroke the back of Glinda's hand. It would be better if Glinda isn't around Nessa as much. She likes the plan more and more especially if her sister agrees with it. Blue eyes soften as a playful smile appears on her face.

"Nessa won't say no to me." Glinda answers but berates herself when she realizes how bad that sounded. Dark eyebrows twitch at this but Elphaba will let it slide. Now isn't the time to let it bother her.

"I see."

The blonde reaches up and cups one of the green cheeks. It's time to do some damage control. She looks deeply into those soulful, brown eyes and lets loose the amount of love she has for this woman beneath her. She is the only woman she loves.

"I love you, Elphaba with all my heart." Glinda whispers but her voice is full of emotions to convey what she is feeling on the inside. She just hopes the green woman can see it. She leans down to kiss the full, green lips. Elphaba closes her eyes and returns the kiss with much gusto.

"Mmmm, I love you just as much, Glinda." The raven haired beauty replies while running her finger through the blonde locks. Glinda bites her bottom lip before she climbs on top of her wife then sits up with mischievous glint in her eyes. It's time to shift the mood back into something very good.

"You up for round two?" The blonde drops her voice an octave just like how Elphaba likes it. Brown eyes darken instantly at hearing this and she licks her lips eagerly. What were they talking about again?

"Of course, come here." She responds as she sits up while wrapping her arms around Glinda's waist and brings their lips together for a fiery, passionate kiss. They will be enjoying each other all night long. In the end, the two women will fall asleep in each other's arms. Both will have a smile on their face.

**Nice way to end the chapter if I do say so myself. Next chapter will be where it all starts to turn. It will be a fluffy chapter for the most part but something will happen that will slowly bring in the drama. I can't wait for you to read it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one. It will be up on Sunday as usual unless something unforeseeable happens. Until then my faithful readers!**

**DWK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shadow of the Moon'. This chapter is where the drama starts to creep in. How is that going to happen? Well, you will have to read this chapter to find out how it is going to be played out. First, we will see Glinda informing Nessa that their weekly meeting has been canceled then goes off into Elphaba and Glinda's time together. Anyways, I'll stop blabbering on. Read and enjoy! Oh, I would like to thank Yelene for being my beta for this story. It is much appreciated!**

**Chapter 4**

"So….you're canceling our weekly meeting to go on a date with Elphaba but to make it up to me, you're setting me up on a date with Fiyero?" Nessa repeats what Glinda just said to her the minute she arrived for their usual weekly meeting in Glinda's office. It kind of took her aback because it was very last minute. The good witch is standing across from her with her blue eyes pleading for her to understand. Something must have happened for her to do this. Her blood freezes in her veins. Did Elphaba finally find out what had happened between her and Glinda?

"Yes, I have the perfect restaurant reserved for you two. Come on, Nessa. You always talk about how handsome he is and you know he is a great guy. Just think of it as a nudge in the right direction. It could lead to something more," Glinda replies as she tries to sway the dark haired woman even more to say yes. Nessa gives a smile with a soft chuckle. The blonde is trying so hard that it's kind of cute. She also knows that there is no way she could say no to her. Plus, if it's to help her sister out in anyway, then she will do it. The dark haired woman would also like to know the Winkie prince better.

"Well, I wish you would have told me sooner. I would have put on something fancier," Nessa replies as she silently agrees to go on the date with Fiyero so the love birds could have the day to themselves. Her heart melts at the excitement sparking in the blue eyes. It's worth it to see her dear friend happy. She blinks her eyes slightly when Glinda leans up and places a friendly kiss on her lips to show her the gratitude she is feeling. The dark haired woman hopes that Elphaba doesn't walk in to see what just transpired. It would be hard to explain that it's nothing more than a 'thank you' kiss.

"Thank you, Nessa," the blonde says softly when she is done with the kiss. Nessa smiles with a slight nod of the head.

"You're welcome. Anything for you and Elphaba," she says with an underlying tone warning that the good witch should watch what she does around her. It seems to fall on deaf ears as Glinda gives a giggle and claps her hands together in joy. Today is going to be a very good day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's a nice sunny day in the Emerald City. There is a gentle breeze blowing through the streets to bring relief to those who are baking in the sun. Elphaba is walking in tandem with Glinda right by her side. Their arms are looped together with a green hand covering the white one. She has finally become accustomed to the people watching them whenever they venture outside the palace walls. At first, it made her very uncomfortable for she is used to people staring at her green skin. The raven haired beauty almost snapped at them but Glinda, seeing the signs, quickly reassured her that they weren't staring at her green skin. The people were staring because their ruler is walking among them. It's something the Wizard never did and always had Glinda do it when he was in power.

"They make such a beautiful couple."

The green woman gives a happy sigh as she looks down to her wife after she heard that comment from one of the citizens of Oz. Her heart is filled with so much love for this woman. She would have to agree with that person. They do make a beautiful couple. As the good witch would always say – 'pink goes good with green'. Glinda bows her head to some of the people, who curtsey in reverence to her. It's nice to get out of the palace and away from her position to be among the people. It's the perfect way to see how things are going with her own eyes instead of reading it on paper.

"Have I told you I love you at all today?" Elphaba questions as they continue to walk down the sidewalk. The good witch gives a girlish giggle before looking up to her wife with a happy smile. This is just what the doctor ordered to quiet any of those thoughts Elphaba might have about the nature of Glinda's and Nessa's relationship.

"Hmmm…about six times since we woke up. Although, I wouldn't mind hearing it again," the blonde replies with her eyes sparkling in happiness. The raven haired beauty slows down their steps until they come to a standstill. As the two women do this all the people, who are milling around the stores and streets, come to a halt to see what is going to happen next with Oz's most powerful couple. Elphaba untwists their arms then lets her hands glide down the arms of her wife until she has the hands gripped firmly in her own. Crystal, blue eyes meet soulful, brown ones. A charge goes through the two witches' bodies making their skins break out in goose bumps. There really is no need for words to be said, for Glinda can see the love pouring out from those beautiful, brown eyes. It makes her feel overwhelmed that somebody could love her like this. She feels wanted, cared for, and loved. The good witch returns these feelings ten-fold with her own eyes.

"I love you, Glinda," Elphaba says with much conviction. Blue eyes soften greatly as Glinda gets closer to her wife.

"I love you too, Elphaba. Always." She responds with the same strong voice as the green woman's. She wants to show that Elphaba is the only woman she will ever love. The corner of the green lips goes up ever so slightly at hearing this. She bends her head down and presses her lips gently against the pink ones. Glinda closes her eyes with a soft moan as she starts to kiss back. Their surroundings melt away and the two women almost get lost in the moment until there is a loud "Aww" coming from all around them. The two women break apart with both of them blushing greatly at the peoples' reaction to their display of affection. They both look around at the crowd of people staring at them. Now this is something neither woman has gotten used to just yet.

"Uh…I'm getting thirsty. Let's get something to drink," Glinda murmurs softly to her wife. She wants to get out of this situation. Elphaba clears her throat as she stands tall.

"I agree. Let's go!" The raven haired beauty keeps a hold of Glinda's hand and guides her away from the still staring crowd. She knows the perfect place where they can have some privacy. Elphaba takes her wife to a little hole in the wall she used to frequent when she was an agent for the Animal Resistance. She never had to worry about the Gale Force finding her because it was so off the radar that they never bothered it. This place also had amazing bakery items to eat at such a cheap rate.

Because it was such a nice day out, Elphaba decided to stay outside. Also, this place is kind of hidden so people can't stare at them while they are relaxing at the café. The green woman pulls out a simple chair, in a chivalrous moment, so Glinda could sit down first.

"Thank you," the good witch responds before giving an affectionate kiss on the green cheek before she sits down in the chair. Elphaba has a goofy look on her face as she takes her seat for herself.

"You will love it. I used to go here all the time," Elphaba speaks up after she gets comfortable in her own chair. Glinda leans forward with her elbows resting on the metal table then rests her head on top of her hands.

"I trust your taste. I'll let you order for me," she replies with her eyes sparkling. The blonde is enjoying the time she is spending with her wife. It's one of the few times of peace and quiet she has in the five years she has been ruling. Elphaba winks at her before looking to her right when a Goat walks up to them wearing a simple apron. The brown eyes show a spark of recognition at seeing the familiar green skin before them.

"Miss Elphaba, it's been awhile," the Goat finally speaks with her voice low and gravelly. Her tiny tail swishes happily at seeing her favorite customer again. The green woman gives a soft smile at this.

"It has. I've been busy," she responds while casting a side glance to her wife. Glinda doesn't say anything as she is enjoying watching Elphaba interact with their waitress. It's clear that her wife has frequented this café quite often to be on a first name basis with the people here. The Goat looks over towards the good witch finally and tips her head in reverence to her.

"I have heard. It's an honor to serve you, Lady Glinda."

"Glinda, please, no formalities here," she quickly corrects. She doesn't care for it as much as she did when she was younger. The old Goat nods her head at this.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," she replies with a smile in her eyes. She can see why Elphaba has fallen for this woman. The stories that the green woman has told her don't do the blonde justice. "What would you two like?"

Elphaba clears her throat as she gets ready to give their order. She can't wait for her wife to enjoy their pastries. Eating the food here is the only reason she managed to keep on weight.

"We will have a chamomile tea with cream, a coffee with cream and sugar along with a scone and a strawberry turnover." The green woman orders what the two women will be eating and drinking. As if on cue, Glinda's stomach gives a soft rumble at hearing about food. Both Elphaba and the Goat have a laugh while the good witch's face turns red in embarrassment.

"I'll get right on it," the Goat responds before walking away to get their order ready. The women settle into a conversation until their food is ready.

The cups of tea and coffee are sitting in the window while the Goat retrieves the scone and turnover. While the Animal has her back turned, somebody quietly walks up and brings out a bottle from a pocket. The person looks around before uncapping the bottle and then tips the contents into the cup of coffee.

"And it begins," the person whispers before stealthily walking away just as the Goat turns around with the plates of food in her hooves.

Glinda giggles uncontrollably at something her wife just said, when the Goat carefully walks up to their table with a tray filled with the tea, coffee, scone, and turnover.

"Here you two go. Relax and enjoy," she says happily before walking away to give the women privacy. The blonde reaches for the tea and strawberry turnover with a smile. Elphaba knows exactly what she likes.

"This looks yummy," the blonde says as she picks up her turnover and inspects it for a couple of seconds before taking a bite out of it. The green woman watches the look of food bliss appear on her wife's face when she tastes how amazing the pastry is. This café is how she never went starving. The Goat always gave her meals and drinks for free and said that somebody was taking care of the bill. Elphaba grabs her cup of coffee and brings it to her lips to drink but a thought pauses her actions as she eyes the still munching blonde. Glinda did say she knew her movements when she started to work for the Animal Resistance. Did Glinda pay for her to eat at this place? It only seems logical.

"Hmmm…" the green woman ponders before she starts to drink her coffee. Her face contorts slightly when a bitterness hits her tongue. There must not be enough cream in the coffee.

"What's with the face?" Glinda finally speaks as she swallows the delicious food. She saw the disgusted face her wife made after she took a drink of her coffee. Elphaba gently stirs the cup around while she watches the liquid move about.

"It's still a bit bitter for my taste," she replies before taking another drink of her coffee. There is no more bitterness in the next taste. Maybe it wasn't mixed properly because that tasted much better.

"My, has your taste changed. You used to take your coffee black back then," the good witch says as she takes a drink of her tea. She remembers trying Elphaba's coffee in Shiz. She nearly died at how bitter it tasted. That's all she could taste for the next couple of hours and it didn't matter what she did to take the taste out of her mouth. Elphaba chuckles as she crosses her legs before setting the cup down then puts her hands in her laps.

"A certain blonde introduced me to cream and sugar after she tasted my coffee." Glinda's blue eyes sparkle at this as she leans forward with a chuckle. Somebody had to introduce her wife to the joys of having sweet things in her drink.

"Can't imagine who that was."

After that, the two lovers fall into a very comfortable silence, just enjoying the time to themselves. Elphaba tears off a piece of her scone before she leans over with hand stretched toward her wife so she could try this pastry as well. Brown eyes watch on as Glinda leans forward to receive it when something catches her eyes. The good witch turns her head to the left to see what caught her eye.

"Oh look, it's Nessa and Fiyero." Glinda lowers her voice so the two won't hear her and get distracted. A dark eyebrow twitches in sudden annoyance at hearing her sister's name. Why does she have to hear it every single day from her wife? She pulls her hand away and sets her hand back on top of her lap with her jaw tightening up.

"Elphie, look at how cute those two are."

Elphaba turns her head to see what her wife is seeing. The green woman watches Fiyero and Nessa walk down the opposite sidewalk, hand in hand. Fiyero must have said something funny because Nessa's laughter can be heard not long after.

'_The only person Glinda thinks is cute is Nessa. Look at how she looks at her. Longing to be the one to make Nessa laugh like that and her hands in hers'_

A voice suddenly pops up in Elphaba's head. She looks from Nessa to Glinda to see what is on her wife's face. The scone in her hand crumbles into tiny pieces when she sees that look on the blonde's face, just like how the voice said it would be. Something did happen between those two.

"Elphie, you ok? You're breathing quite heavily." Glinda's voice breaks through her haze. The green woman blinks her eyes before looking towards the good witch. She can feel her chest heaving. There is concern in the blue eyes.

'_False concern. She only cares about Nessarose'_

Elphaba shakes her head slightly while opening her clenched hand to dust the crushed scone off her hand.

"Yeah, I'm ok." The raven haired beauty lies through her teeth while she puts a smile on her face to show that nothing is wrong with her.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it," Glinda responds with uncertainty but she will not push it for now. Elphaba might snap and she doesn't want to ruin this day. She cranes her neck back around to see where Fiyero and Nessa went to. Her mind is buzzing with possible ideas to help Nessa win over Fiyero.

'_Look at how fast she accepts your answer. She just wanted to hear a quick answer so she could stare at Nessa again.'_

Brown eyes narrow at the back of Glinda's head. Something is going on between those two and she will find out what it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opens to the room in which the crystal ball resides and a soldier wearing dark clothing walks in before stopping in front of a chair.

"The potion has been administered to Elphaba. It took effect immediately. I could tell that it was effective." The soldier reports to the person sitting in the chair.

"Excellent. As the weeks go on, it shall get even stronger. She will not be able to distinguish what is real or not. Everything is going to plan."

The soldier backs up slightly when the person stands up and the glow of the crystal ball reveals Madame Morrible with a gleeful look on her face. She looks to her soldier and gives an evil laugh.

"Glinda will fall, and Oz will be mine."

**As if you didn't know that it was Madam Morrible being the person who is going to cause all this chaos in this story. Looks like she slipped a special potion in Elphaba's coffee and that is how the drama is going to start. I thought that this would be a different way to cause drama and I hope you all like the idea. It will slowly build up until it spills over and really shakes things up in the world of Oz. Next chapter will feature Glinda, Elphaba and Nessa with sisterly interaction but it might not be all fun and games between the two sisters. What is going to happen? Well, you have to wait till next week Sunday to see what happens. Until then!**

**DWK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 5 of 'Shadow of the Night'. All righty this is where you see the potion start to take effect on Elphaba. It starts with a nice Glinda/Elphaba scene then jumps to Elphaba/Nessa. I don't want to say much on this chapter as I want you to find out what happens between the two sisters especially after the potion now in Elphaba's system. Well, I will shut up and let you all read on. I hope you enjoy it. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

It's the middle of the night and everybody is fast asleep in their beds. Glinda is resting comfortably on her side with Elphaba's front pressed against her back and a lanky, green arm draped over her lithe waist. The two women are breathing in tandem as they sleep on. Slender, blonde eyebrows twitch as Glinda's stomach makes a sick, gurgly noise. Something is not sitting well in her body. Her hand grips the side of the bed as it makes another noise, which forces the good witch right out of her deep sleep.

"Bathroom," she manages to say as she quickly gets out of her wife's embrace and out of the bed. She makes a beeline to the bathroom. Glinda barely gets the toilet seat up as her stomach brings up its contents the second the seat clinks the back of the toilet. The bright light of the bathroom hits Elphaba on her face. Her eyes scrunch up and she lets out a soft groan as she slowly wakes up.

"Mmmm…morning already?" she says groggily as she tries to feel for her wife's body. She panics slightly when she feels nobody next to her and the sheets still feel very warm. Where did the good witch go?

"Glinda?" the green woman calls out while she sits up, her heart beating out of her chest. Her mind is going through worst case scenarios. Somebody could have come in and taken Glinda right under her nose. Elphaba looks towards where the light is coming from and she hears a soft retching from within.

"Glinda," Elphaba murmurs to herself before she throws off the cover at lightning speed and jumps out of the bed to run into the bathroom to check it out. Once she gets there, the raven-haired beauty sees Glinda lift her head from the toilet bowl with a shaky exhale. The blonde thinks she may finally be done throwing up now. Her stomach doesn't feel so queasy anymore.

"Glinda, what happened?" the green woman questions with heavy concern as she kneels down by her wife's side. She puts a calming hand on the slightly shaking body. The good witch sniffles slightly and wipes her nose. Her stomach settled down immediately after she finished throwing up. Thank Oz for that! She usually gets sick easily and she hopes that it's not the flu or something else.

"My stomach felt all queasy and I had to throw up," Glinda answers while she sits back on her heels. She runs her fingers through her slightly askew golden locks. Elphaba swallows a bit at hearing this. Glinda has always been prone to getting the flu. Maybe she is starting to get it again.

"If you're getting sick, I don't want you to go anywhere tomorrow," the green woman states firmly as she tucks some of the sweaty, golden locks behind an ear. Glinda's health is more important than going to meetings that can be rescheduled. Glinda shakes her head slightly. She doesn't feel sick, no fever nor does her body ache. It had to be a fluke... She needs to keep up appearances. Plus, today is her weekly scheduled visit with Nessa.

"No, I-I have important meetings to go to," she protests as she looks up to her wife. People depend on her. Elphaba gives a frustrated sigh as she looks away with a slight shake of the head. Stubborn as usual. They will have to compromise on this.

"How about this? I'll go to the meetings, taking detailed notes for you if you stay in bed and have the doctor look at you." Elphaba proposes her idea on how they are going to handle this. The good witch puffs out her cheeks while she eyes her wife. If she refuses the green woman will be nagging her the entire day and hounding her to see how she is feeling. Ugh, damn her.

"All right, it's a deal," Glinda consents with a soft sigh. The raven-haired beauty smirks before she leans in and affectionately kisses her wife's forehead. It's a small victory in her book. Glinda sticks her tongue out at her, good-naturedly. She will just have to handle one day in bed before getting back to work.

"You know you love me," Elphaba responds before wrapping an arm around the slim body and helping her wife stand up. Glinda gives a soft giggle as she looks up to the green woman. Then she reaches up and lovingly taps her on the nose.

"It's debatable," the good witch replies in jest. Brown eyes sparkle as she pulls her into a tight hug and rests her head on top of golden tresses. Glinda exhales very shakily as she holds onto Elphaba tightly. She hopes everything will go well between the sisters tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An awkward silence hangs in the air as Elphaba and Nessa sit across from each other with both of their legs crossed. Nessa taps her fingers on the arm rest of her chair. She definitely wasn't expecting Elphaba to walk in and from the surprised look on her sister's face, it looked like she had forgotten that it's her weekly meeting with Glinda. At that moment, Nessa silently cursed the blonde for not canceling the meeting or at least warning her that Elphaba was coming in her stead. It's not like she doesn't enjoy her green sister's company. She always enjoyed the talks the two of them used to have, but lately something has shifted in their relationship. The cold looks the dark-haired woman receives from her now gives her the chills and the short, curt responses don't help promote conversation. Nessa inhales a bit as she cocks her head to the side slightly. Let's try conversation again.

"You said Glinda is sick. Is she going to be all right? I should check on her later." Nessa says but internal winces at the daggers being thrown at her when she said the good witch's name. What is going on in Elphaba's head to give her that look?

'_Of course she wants to see her. Nessa wants to bed her right under your nose. That's all she cares about,' _the voice whispers in Elphaba's mind, making the green hands tightening into fists. How dare she do that! Elphaba won't let that happen.

"She might be getting the flu so it's probably best if you didn't. Don't want you to get sick too," the green woman replies with a hint of steel in her voice. She doesn't really try to hide it at all. Nessa swallows a bit but never breaks eye contact with her sister. It would be like she was admitting to something she hasn't done.

"Right. She usually gets it around this time of year. She can never stay warm," the dark-haired woman murmurs as she puts a hand under her chin. She remembers how she had to get out of the bed to get extra blankets for the blonde. Not even her body heat could keep Glinda warm when they lied in the same bed.

'_How do you think she kept your wife warm on these cold days?' _the voice speaks up again.

"Yes, I know that," Elphaba snaps slightly at her sister. Nessa breathes hard out of her nose. She doesn't appreciate the way the green woman is treating her at this moment. She stands up from her chair.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go," she says as she pushes her chair into the table set up for them. She can't stand being in this frigid environment any longer. She doesn't know what crawled up her sister's ass today, but she will not stand being ripped apart by Elphaba's sharp tongue. Brown eyes watch her every movement like a hawk.

"Where are you going?"

'_You know where she is going. Right to Glinda's bed.'_

Green knuckles turn a pale green as her hands clench the fabric of her pants. She will not let that happen. Nessa finishes putting on her brown, wool coat when she hears the question with a hint of accusation in her sister's voice. What the hell is going on with her? The dark-haired woman breathes sharply through her nose. It's really getting on her nerves

"It's none of your business really," Nessa answers curtly as she starts to button up her coat. She has had enough of this. She will have to talk to Glinda about this later. Right now she needs to get out of this tense situation before something happens between her and Elphaba. The green woman stands up with a deadly look in her eyes, her jaw tightening up in anger. She watches her sister walk towards the door to leave.

'_She isn't going to tell you because she is going to see Glinda.'_

"Stay away from Glinda."

The dark-haired woman comes to a halt with her fingers grasping the cool door knob. A part of her is shaken a bit that Elphaba has finally found out about hers and Glinda's past relationship. Is she thinking that the two are still continuing it? How did she find out in the first place?

"Even if I was going to her, you can't keep me away from her," Nessa responds as she turns around to look at her sister. So much for trying to keep this situation from exploding! What she said probably didn't help the situation. Elphaba strides up to her with her brown eyes lit up with fire.

"She is my wife," the green woman hisses to her sister, trying to intimidate her with her few inches height advantage over Nessa. Nessa scoffs in disbelief and keeps their eyes locked to show that she isn't scared of the green woman.

"Since when did you get so possessive?" the dark-haired woman questions while keeping her voice calm and even-toned. It would do no good if they start arguing. She might reveal that she did sleep with the good witch in the past. Elphaba opens her mouth to give her answer but blinks her eyes when the question sinks in. Why is she getting so possessive of Glinda? The raven haired beauty never had an issue before. Nessa gives a satisfying "hmph" at the silence coming from her sister.

"That's what I thought," she whispers as she fixes the collar of her coat. She exhales sharply through her nose before she flips her shoulder length hair behind her. Time to take her leave.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a country to run," the dark-haired woman continues to speak. It would be best if she leaves now before she speaks her mind. She and Glinda need to have a talk, and it seems like she will have to do it without Elphaba knowing. Nessa gives a mock bow towards her sister before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her. The green woman swallows hard as the dust settles. What the hell just happened?

'_You showed that you mean business. Glinda is yours.'_

The green lips tilted up in a smirk. That's right, she did. Speaking of the good witch, she should head back to check up on her. With a slight huff, Elphaba leaves the room to go back to her bedroom to check up on her wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glinda is underneath the covers of her bed with her knees up at an angle. She has some letters resting on them so she can read them. The doctor left awhile ago and had her on bed rest for the rest of the day, but that doesn't stop her from looking at letters that require her attention.

"I thought we had a deal."

Glinda looks up from her reading material to look at Elphaba, who is standing at the foot of her bed with her arms crossed.

"I promised I wouldn't go to meetings. I didn't say anything about letters addressed to me," the blonde shoots back while letting her legs rest back down on the bed. A dark eyebrow rises up at this. Leave it to her wife to try and find a loophole in the deal they made last night.

"Right, so what did the doctor say?" The green woman questions as she doesn't want to fight. She is mentally exhausted from the battle of wills with Nessa. Glinda runs her fingers through her hair before she looks to her wife.

"He thinks it could have been something I ate. Nothing to worry about," the good witch answers in a matter of fact tone. Elphaba relaxes at hearing this. The worry has been in the back of her mind the entire time she was in all those meetings, silently praying that it's nothing serious.

"I'm glad. I was afraid you were starting to come down with the flu," she responds before walking to the unoccupied side of the bed and sits down with an exhausted sigh. The green woman bends over to take off her boots so she can have a relaxing snuggle with her wife.

Glinda watches her while tapping her fingers on top of the blanket. She is wondering if she should bring up what just happened between Nessa and Elphaba. The dark-haired woman managed to give her a quick version of what had transpired with the green woman. To say the least, the blonde was beyond shocked at how Elphaba treated her sister. A part of her is hoping that it's just a fluke. The other side of her knows something is brewing in her wife's mind.

Glinda inhales softly as she feels Elphaba's warm body sliding up against her and a strong arm sneaking around her waist. The blonde turns on her side before snuggling up to her with one of her hands resting on Elphaba's chest. The blonde closes her eyes while listening to the gentle heartbeat. Maybe she will bring it up another time. Right now, she will just enjoy the time she is spending with the green woman. She has a feeling that the five years of peace and quiet is going to come crumbling down. She doesn't know if she is ready for the fight. She hopes that Elphaba will be by her side in the end, or she will fall into the darkness in defeat.

**Well, that was an interesting interaction with Elphaba and Nessa. Looks like Morrible's plan is starting to come to fruition. You will see it start to really affect her as the chapters go on. Will it bring down Glinda's and Elphaba's relationship or will the two of them beat it before that happens? You will have to be patient and wait for the upcoming chapters. I'm evil, I know. Until next Sunday!**

**DWK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all and welcome to chapter 6 of "Shadow of the Night". This is kind of a short chapter but there is something in this chapter that has a tiny bit of significance to it. You will have to read what I mean by that. I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have any angst in this one. It's actually fluffy. I will stop yapping and let you all read on. So read and enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

The crystal ball glows brightly in the darkness of the room. Morrible is standing in front of it to watch Elphaba laughing with Glinda about something. She is not pleased that her plan is not progressing as well as she wanted. She underestimated the bond between the two women as the potion barely shook them up. It weakened the sisterly bond between Elphaba and Nessa (which is a start) but it hasn't leaked over to Glinda as fast by casting doubt that the blonde instigated the relationship with Nessa. It doesn't help that neither the dark-haired woman nor the good witch has confessed about their actions in the past. If they did that, then it would help to progress the voice Elphaba is hearing. She would be on the look-out all the time until the potion makes her see what is not true. Only once the green woman is out of the picture will Glinda fall into their hands and Oz will be hers.

Morrible places a hand to her chin in thought. She needs to manipulate Elphaba into seeing one person who would actually reveal what Glinda and Nessa had done. That's where the chink will form in Elphaba and Glinda's relationship. The former headmistress leans forward while putting her hands on the cool glass of the crystal ball to watch the two witches share a sickening kiss. Now is not the time to put that thought in her mind. The two are at a good point in their feelings for each other. It would be only a very faint whisper in Elphaba's head, something she could resist with ease.

"Time to stir the pot. David!"

A man comes forth from the shadows wearing a black-hooded robe. He bows to Morrible before looking to her with steel-grey eyes.

"You called?" he replies while pulling down his hood. Her fingernails click on the crystal ball in rhythm as she thinks of a plan to throw Elphaba into a funk. The clicking stops when the light bulb goes off in her mind.

"I need you to go to Munchkinland and stir up some chaos such that Nessarose will have to bring Glinda to help sort it out. Do not harm her in anyway. It will do us no good if Elphaba feels worried about her sister's safety. Take as many men as you need." Morrible instructs David in what he needs to do. He bows towards her when he receives his assignment.

"As you command," he says before standing tall and then pulling the hood back over his face. The room starts to fill with evil laughter as the soldier disappears into the shadows to begin his job.

"It won't be long. Enjoy your fun while you can. I will snatch it from you soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glinda's giggles fill the greenhouse as she attempts to water the flowers and vegetables but the green fingers tickling her side are making it rather difficult at the moment.

"Elphie, stop it. You're making me spill the water everywhere," Glinda manages to say through her laughter. She is trying to squirm away from the assault but Elphaba has managed to sneak up behind her and pin her against one of the wooden boxes that holds some violets. The watering pail spills water out of the spout with each movement of the good witch. Some of the water is getting on the dirt but most of it is getting on Glinda's shirt and the green hands assaulting the side of her body.

"Say mercy," the green woman commands as she keeps tickling her wife's sensitive side. She is just waiting to hear the magical word then she will stop. Tears are rolling down the pale face while Glinda's throat is starting to become raw from all the laughing she has done. She doesn't know if she can resist the tickling anymore.

"Ok…ok…mercy, mercy. I can't breathe." The blonde finally gives in. Elphaba cackles into her ear while she stops moving her fingers then she wraps her arms around the lithe waist before resting her head on her wife's right shoulder. It's music to her ears to hear that after she gets in a tickle fight with Glinda. Glinda sets the watering pail down on the dirt so she can use one of her hands to wipe away the tears off her face. She hasn't laughed that hard in quite some time.

"By Oz..." Glinda says as she rests her hands on top of the clasped green ones while leaning back to rest her head on the warm chest. She is enjoying this moment between her and the raven-haired beauty. It detracts from the stress of her job and she can be herself without eyes watching her every action. She closes her eyes with a happy smile on her face when she feels a pair of warm lips pressing against her cheek.

"Mmmm…I love you," Elphaba whispers into her ear. She has been in a very good mood because Nessa hasn't made an appearance in the palace for the past couple of weeks. She has written letters but couldn't be pulled away from Munchkinland to visit Glinda for their weekly visit, much to Elphaba's silent relief. Elphaba doesn't want to be forced to apologize for how she acted because the green woman thinks she didn't do anything wrong. Glinda cranes her neck up to affectionately kiss the underside of her chin.

"I love you, too," the blonde replies before she returns her head to the original position. She is in a very content mood. She just hopes that fate won't be cruel to them and send something to ruin it. The women start to gently sway as Elphaba begins to hum a tune. The blonde taps a finger on one of the green hands in thought. She wants to bring up a subject to talk about with her wife but doesn't know how to form words.

"What is it?" The green woman questions when she senses the thoughtfulness from her wife. She is wondering what Glinda is thinking about. Glinda twists her lips slightly. It's now or never. If she doesn't do it now, then she won't bring it up for quite some time.

"Elphie, what do you think about having children?" The good witch asks with some hesitancy in her voice as this would be the first time they are actually having this conversation and her green wife has never given her opinion on how she feels about kids. The green woman slowly lifts her head off the shoulder at hearing this question. To say this is unexpected is an understatement and a bit random, in her mind. Is there something Glinda wants to say to her?

"Is there something you want to tell me, Glin?"

Glinda gives a chuckle at this before turning around in her wife's arms so she can see her better. It's just something she is curious about, that's all.

"I'm not pregnant, but I'm hoping we can have a discussion about having children," Glinda answers while reaching up and starting to twirl a stand of raven locks around her finger. Brown eyes move from side to side in slight apprehension at the thought of being a parent. Would she even be a good parent? Her mother wasn't exactly the model of good parenting nor was either one of her fathers' true parent-material. What if the child will be cursed with green skin? Elphaba will never forgive herself if that should happen. Nobody deserves to endure the taunts she received growing up.

"Children? I-I don't know…" she answers uncomfortably. Elphaba's heart hurts when she sees the instant disappointment in the crystal, blue eyes at the answer. A part of her would love to have a child especially if she can have one with Glinda but the other part is afraid that she would be a horrible parent.

"Oh..." That's all the good witch could muster to say while trying not to sound sad. That is not the answer she expected. She disentangles from the lanky limbs to walk a few feet down the sodden trail while rubbing her arms. She should have just kept her mouth shut.

"Glin…" the green woman gently calls out as she closely follows her wife's footsteps. Glinda discreetly wipes her tears before looking towards the concerned Elphaba. She doesn't want to guilt trip her wife into having children if she isn't ready for it at all.

"Elphie, if you aren't ready for children, I understand. I don't want to pressure you," the blonde speaks up before her wife could say something just to make her feel better. The raven haired beauty wrings her hands nervously. She has to say this the right way.

"It's not like I don't want to, Glin. I'm just scared that I wouldn't be a good parent. I didn't exactly have the best role models," Elphaba confesses her fears to the blonde haired woman. Blue eyes soften greatly at hearing this being uttered to her. She understands in a way. Her parents never were around much. She was raised mostly by nannies and maids. Because of that, Glinda will be damned sure that she will be in her child's life as much as possible even if it means stepping down as ruler of Oz. Glinda takes a step towards her wife before reaching forward until her hand cups a green cheek. The green woman closes her eyes and leans into the comforting touch.

"I understand. I really do. How I was raised makes me want to break that cycle. Just because we had parents who weren't there for us doesn't mean we will be the same way. Elphaba, I know you would be a good parent," the blonde says softly but her voice is filled with confidence that the two of them would be good parents if they ever have children. The raven haired beauty turns her head and kisses the palm of her wife's hand. Hearing those words has filled her heart with hope that maybe she can do the parenting job.

"You think so?" Elphaba questions as she nuzzles the tiny fingers with love. Glinda gives a soft giggle as she uses her finger tips to turn her wife's head back towards her.

"I know so." The blonde replies confidently before leaning up and affectionately kissing the green nose. The green woman breaks out in a huge smile after this gesture. Maybe they can give it a try. As long as she has Glinda by her side to guide her along, then she can do this.

"Ok, let's have a child."

**Awwww…Elphaba has agreed to have a child with Glinda. Isn't that cute? *picks up notebook and flips through it the upcoming chapters* oohh…ooh…this is so good. After this chapter it is defiantly going to get angsty. Hehe. It all goes downhill after this. I can't wait for you all to read them all. Of course you will have to wait until next Sunday. Sooner if I am feeling generous. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 7 of Shadow of the Moon. This is the catalyst chapter in this story. Everything after this chapter will slowly start to go down hill for Glinda and Elphaba. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter cause that'll be the last fluffy chapter for a long time. So, I'll shut up now and let you all read the chapter. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Glinda gives a slight groan as she pushes up her glasses with her hand, using her thumb and forefinger to rub her throbbing temples. It's just one of those days where everybody has a problem that needs to be solved. Potential food shortages in the Vinkus region because it's the drought time of year, or the china people need help with reconstruction of their home after a devastating hail storm hit them.

"Ugh…will this day end already?" the blonde mumbles to herself while she continues to rub at her temples. She needs to get some pain relievers to take away the pain. The good witch looks at her feet when she hears a gentle snoring by the ground. She gives a chuckle at seeing Ares passed out on his side with his tongue sticking out just a tiny bit. He's supposed to be on guard duty just in case somebody tries to attack or assassinate her. It's been a slow day in that department so Glinda told him he could relax, and he really took her up on that offer. She is wondering when he finally fell asleep. Oh, how she wishes she could just curl up in a ball and just fall asleep but she has responsibilities that need to be taken care of.

"So cute," Glinda whispers as she reaches down and softly rubs the side of his face. She stops when he curls his paws then arches his back with a sleepy groan. The good witch doesn't want to wake him up so she leans back up before sitting back in her chair while pinching the bridge of her nose. She just wants this day to be over with. Maybe have a soothing bath with bubbles, lots of bubbles. Glinda gives a frustrated sigh when a knock on the door breaks the silence.

"Lady Glinda?"

Ares sleepily pops his head up with his eyes still closed and his tongue still poking out slightly.

"You want me to answer it?" he asks as another knock soon follows the first one. Glinda looks towards him before letting loose a chuckle at how cute he looks at this moment. She scratches behind his ear before she stands up. She knows that he has been pulling long shifts lately. The blonde can open the door and handle whoever is behind it.

"I'll answer it. You just go back to sleep." Glinda replies as she walks towards the door to see who is knocking. Ares gives a big yawn before his head disappears beneath the desk so he can go back to sleep. The good witch grasps the handle and turns it so she can open the door.

"Can I help you…?" Glinda's voice dies out when she doesn't see a person standing before her. She leans out into the hallway to look to the right and left to see if she can find the person who knocked on the door. She looks down to the floor when she hears a clearing of the throat. A red tail Hawk stands before her with a scroll attached to its leg.

"Urgent message from Munchkinland." The Hawk says as it flaps its wings and flies upward until it is face-level with the good witch. The Hawk sticks its leg out so Glinda can detach the scroll. She exhales shakily as she quickly removes it from the Hawk's leg and opens it up to read what Nessa has written to her.

"Thank you. You can go," the blonde responds with her eyes never leaving the paper. The Hawk bows its head toward her before flying off to return to its post in Munchkinland. Crystal blue eyes widen at what is written on the paper. She needs to get to Munchkinland to help Nessa with the sudden chaos that has erupted there. The good witch crumples the paper slightly before she quickly runs down the hallway to pack as fast as she can. She hopes that Elphaba will understand why she has to leave so urgently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Elphaba questions as she follows Glinda around their room while the good witch grabs items to put in her suitcase. The green woman had been relaxing in the bed reading a book when her wife just barged in, all out of breath, and managed to sputter out that she is leaving for Munchkinland. The blonde stuffs more of her clothing into the already over stuffed suitcase. This is not the time for them to argue. Nessa needs her help, and she can't help her by staying at the palace. Glinda has to leave because her presence will help quell any rumbling that is happening under Nessa's rule.

"Nessa needs my help," Glinda answers curtly as she slams the top of the case down before using her thumbs to snap the locks in place. Elphaba swallows hard at hearing her sister's name being brought up.

'_Yes, "help" her indeed. Help her straight to her bed. That's what is going to happen.'_

"Can't you help her from here? Why do you have to go all the way to Munchkinland?" the green woman asks as she puts her hands on her hips. She is trying not to act like she doesn't want her wife to go all the way there when she thinks that Glinda can still be of help by staying right here. The blonde gives a frustrated sigh while rubbing her forehead. Elphaba is making this more difficult than it has to be. She is wasting precious time by being so anal about it all. Glinda thought the raven-haired beauty would understand since it's her sister in need of help with the trouble going on in her country.

"Because what is going on requires my presence there. My word alone isn't going to be much help. Why are you making this an issue?" she retorts as she pulls the suitcase off the bed and sets it by her feet before she looks to her wife in great annoyance. Elphaba gives a scoff while not making eye contact with the sharp, steel blue eyes. She won't admit that she is bothered that Glinda is just suddenly going to Munchkinland to see Nessa. Has something truly happened or is it all a farce so the two can have alone time?

'_Of course they faked it so they can have sex.'_

Her right eye twitches with a slight jerk of the head at hearing this. Blonde eyebrows move together slightly at this odd movement from the green woman. She has never seen Elphaba do that before. What's going through her head?

"I'm not making an issue out of this. You just barge in here saying that you have to leave without giving any other information. Sorry if I want to know more about why my wife is suddenly leaving for Munchkinland," the raven-haired beauty shoots back while keeping her voice calm and even to hide that it really does bother her. But she can't tell the blonde "no, don't go." It would be a red flag in Glinda's mind. It's as if a light bulb goes off in the good witch's head when the words click in her mind. She puts her hand to her face with a sharp exhale of breath. She feels stupid when she realizes how Elphaba must be feeling right now. All confused on what just happened. The green woman hides a smirk when she sees her ruse has worked as her wife makes eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry, Elphie. I should have explained beforehand. I let the nature of the letter get ahead of me," Glinda responds. Elphaba bites back a retort as it will do nothing to calm the situation down.

'_Yeah right, she is just very eager to go to your sister's side. Come on say it.'_

The green witch blinks her eyes multiple times as her teeth clench tightly. She can't think that it's true but it's so hard not to. When there is still silence, the blonde thinks her wife is still irritated with her, so she continues to speak to try and sooth her. She gets closer to the lanky body then wraps her arms around the waist. Elphaba cranes her head down with a cock of her head to the side.

"It'll be a week tops, ok? I wouldn't go unless it was absolutely imperative. It's your sister, Elphaba," Glinda ends in a whisper. She pleads to the sisterly bond that Elphaba and Nessarose have. Brown eyes soften at hearing those words being uttered. She doesn't want anything to happen to her sister. The voice in her head fades away as the voice of love has overridden it for that brief moment.

"I know. You go do what you have to do. Just be safe," Elphaba replies softly while she affectionately runs her fingers through the blonde locks. Her eyes close instantly as pink lips capture her green ones for a loving kiss. The green woman presses back to try to convey her love for her wife in this single kiss.

"I love you," Glinda whispers with her fingers gliding down the warm, green cheek after she breaks the kiss. Elphaba nuzzles the hand as she opens her eyes.

"I love you too."

The blonde gives a slight sniffle. She is sad that she won't see her wife for at least a week but she has a job to do. She bends down and grasps the handle of her suitcase.

"I'll be back before you know it," she states before she stands up with a soft smile. Tears shimmer in the brown eyes as they watch Glinda leave the bedroom to start her journey to Munchkinland. When the click of the door is heard, her head twitches again. The voice has come back in full force.

'_You want to know?"_

"Yes," Elphaba answers out loud to the voice. She wants to know what is going on between her wife and her sister.

'_There is one person who can answer it for you. You know where he is. He has seen it all. Go to him in Southstairs.'_

The green woman casts a glance towards the door with a determined look. It's time to pay an overdue visit to her father.

**Uh oh! Glinda is head to Munchkinland where Nessa is at and Elphaba can't keep an eye on them. Her paranoia will be going in overdrive now and the potion will just keep getting stronger and stronger especially when she goes and talks to Oscar. I can't wait for you all to read the next chapters that are coming up. But you have to wait until next week Sunday. Until then my faithful readers!**

**DWK**


End file.
